Secret Time After Work
by Komamura's son
Summary: A rookie subordinate begins to stir up trouble in the Seventh, but he seems to be happy about his punishment. Only his constsnt prying smile can unnerve his captain, but his smile isn't the only thing prying for secrets Competing Lemon against Higekimaru's Lemon.


**Ok, this was made because me and my buddy Higekmaru got into a bit of a contest to see who could write the best lemon for Komamura. So just know that there wasn't really much of a reason to this, just a contest to see who gets the most reads. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed it, and maybe even read Higekimaru's to see which you like better So yeah, this is a lemon with yaoi... So be warned.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sajin Komamura, sadly...**

* * *

All had seemed to be fine at the Squad Seven barracks. The officers were helping train each other through sparring and the newcomers would watch intently for ways to improve themselves. Though one new recruit wasn't paying attention to the fight, no he was paying more attention to all around him.

"Time to stir some trouble." He smiled as he ran a few fingers through his black hair. He strolled over to a few men and took a standing position by seated officer. The young black haired man gave a sly smile and squinted his light brown eyes. "So, how can one find a real challenger around here?" He let a small chuckle escape his lips as the other man felt a bit uneasy by the question and how it was asked with such a cheerful tone.

"Well, I'll be more than willing to spar with you, I am a 6th seat." He boasted for his status, being a bit bigheaded. "What's your name? I like to know the name of the person I plan to tutor." The higher ranked officer asked, extending his arm out for a handshake. The black haired man shook and switched to a more serious face.

"Aotsuki, Roy Aotsuki." He nearly crushed the other man's hand under his grip. The seated officer was a bit shocked, Roy had appeared to him as a frail, young looking man, and yet he is getting his hand placed in a vice-grip handshake.

"Nice grip, name's Ten Kodori." Roy released Ten's hands and crossed both his arms while looking at him with the same serious look, but the smile returned. But the stare in his eyes still had the intensity to burn through dry leaves.

"So, when do you want to start?" The black haired man asked, the self-acclaimed mentor grew serious.

"I'm your superior, so I should be the one asking that?"

"Just by having a high status doesn't mean you deserve the authority. There are some egotists with your rank that only boss the underlings, so seeing as you just scolded me for a small question, which I should add was a pretty reasonable one for a subordinate to ask, you sir are no mentor, just a bully that loves to hear the sound of his own voice yelling orders." Roy smiled and titled his head to avoid a punch that he had anticipated. While Ten was trying to regain his balance after placing all his weight into that one punch, the small black haired man slipped to his side and retrieved the 6th seat's Zanpakuto. Adding insult to injury, Roy raised his leg and kicked the officer down to the ground, tossing his weapon carelessly behind him.

"Bastard! How dare you insult and attack your superior!?" Ten's face was a bright shade of red, a vein in his forehead throbbing as if about to explode. The black haired man nonchalantly whistled as he looked straight into his eyes.

"I acted in complete self-defense, not only that, it's unfit for a seated officer to give into rage and try to harm a fellow squad member. That conduct might be allowed in the Eleventh Division, but this is the Seventh, only room for unshakeable loyalty and morals." Roy explained, the grin finally fading away. "By the way, the fact that you respond with a small insult from a new recruit with violence is just stupid." The 6th seat quickly shoved his face into the newcomer's and growled.

"That's it, we fight now." Roy walked away with a leisurely stroll.

"You're currently defenseless I don't find that fair, but I'll just leave you to seethe with rage, until next time Kodori." With that said, he walked away and left Ten to burn with anger. Their commotion had draw the attention of the whole squad, all their gazes focused on the 6th seat that fell for a provocation like an amateur.

* * *

"Captain Komamura!" The captain of the Seventh sighed as his lieutenant rushed in. The wolf put down his papers and looked up from his desk at the distraught Tetsuzaemon.

"What is it Lieutenant Iba?"

"Some new recruit had picked a fight with a seated officer, they caused a whole disruption for the whole squad." Iba explained while sweating a bit from rushing over to his captain's office.

"Did you get the names of the two?" Komamura scratched the back of his ear and watched his lieutenant closely.

"The newcomer was Aotsuki Roy and he angered 6th seat Kodori, sir." The wolf grumbled before rising from his desk to stretch.

"Bring them here, I would like to have a word with them."

"Yes, Captain." Tetsuzaemon nodded and ran out of the office in search of the two that caused a ruckus earlier. The captain sighed once again as he stared out at his window to the breaching sunlight. _'What is happening to this squad?'_

He asked himself, questioning the loyalty of his own subordinates. Before taking a seat back down at his desk, he snuck another glance out the window to admire the bright day, he would love to spend today outside, but being a captain isn't all about field work, he had paper work to finish. An hour had gone by before the first squad member came in.

"Hello Captain." He greeted with a warm smile. The wolf remained stoic and attempted to put a name to that smile.

"I take it you are the trouble maker stirring up mischief?"

"Yup, Roy Aotsuki." His grin remained just as he sat down and eagerly waited for the 6th seat arrive. Minutes passed and Ten had yet to arrive. "Well, since kodori is taking forever, how about we start a conversation, huh Captain?"

"Don't think that you'll get out of punishment by idle chatting."

"I didn't, I expect to do the time, might as well have a little fun on the way, so mind telling more about yourself?" His light brown eyes seemed to glow with a bright radiance. The smile grew wider and it unnerved the wolf. _'Great, I have another Ichimaru in my squad.'_

"Well, not much can be told from myself, I am your captain and I expect you as my subordinate to behave properly." Komamura's voice seemed to stay stern and strong. Roy frowned and sighed.

"Really, I can tell you million things about yourself with a just a few glances." The wolf was a bit amused by the little statement. After years of hiding behind a mask, his emotions couldn't really be read even by eye contact.

"Given you strong and baritone voice, you demand a bit of respect, but by the way the squad is run, you earn that respect from the many officers. The way you hold your brush is in a more lax nature, meaning you feel that every stroke needs to have a bit of feeling behind each and should flow nicely." The black haired man began listing off observations. "Since you're wearing your gauntlets while writing, you don't mind a bit of weight on your shoulders despite doing simple tasks that could be done faster."

"I have to say, Aotsuki, you have a knack for perception." His captain complimented, Roy blushed and shrugged.

"I try finding all the details in a small time." The door opened as Iba lead in Ten, cutting the conversation short. The 6th seat glared down at the newcomer as he sat down.

"Now that both of you are here, both of you explain to me what happened." Komamura was back to being his stern self, his voice carrying throughout the barracks.

"You see captain, I was minding my own business, watching the other officers spar and exchange small talk while Aotsuki comes up to me and taunts me! Afterwards I attempted to discipline him myself, but he sneaked in a kick and walked off." Roy had a bored expression as he had his hand rested on his chin, waiting for the blowhard to finish with his obscure interpretation of today's events.

"Alright, now Aotsuki, your side of the story."

"I walked up to Ten, asked if he knew any strong Soul Reapers in the squad that would be willing to spar with me. He boasts about himself being a 6th seat and takes my offer and adds on to tutoring me, I ask a small question of when we should train and he yells at me." Roy yawned as he recalled the events. "I did insult him, afterwards he failed at a sucker punch to knock me out cold, so I disarmed and kicked him to the ground, pointing out how unfit he is for a 6th seat."

"Is that it?" The wolf asked.

"No, then he got back up and tried to fight me, but I refused the offer and walked away, then when I got word that we both needed to see you, I rushed over here." Roy finished and relaxed himself in the chair.

"That is a lie!" Ten accused the black haired man.

"Calm down, you see me going mental?" Roy mockingly asked.

"Enough, Kodori, your punishment is to clean the squad's barracks and do the laundry for a week." The punished jumped out of his seat and glared at the man next to him.

"What about him!?"

"Aotsuki's punishment is to help me with paperwork."

"Why does he get the lighter job?" Ten asked through clenched teeth.

"Aotsuki didn't lie to me, I had Tetsuzaemon write out what all the squad members saw, I was testing both of your trust." The wolf closed his eyes and listened as he heard heavy feet storm out of his office. By the time he opened them, Roy's bright brown met his gold. He had yet to leave. "I expect you to come by in the morning, the rest of the day is for you to prepare yourself."

The black haired man got up and bowed his head. "Thank you Captain Komamura." He smiled warmly and left with a wave. For some reason, the snake like impression he made was beginning to fade.

* * *

Roy smiled as he strolled throughout a forest in the Rukongai. He always liked to relax with a stroll out in the wild. He would need the stress relief if he had to fill out paperwork, then again he was going to be doing it with Komamura. He wanted to know more about the fluffy wolf. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard crashing water in the distance. He smiled as he headed toward the direction of the sound, hoping to find some beautiful waterfall.

Roy dashed over fallen trees and rocks and found the clearing in which the waterfall was located at. It was a sight to behold, steam rising off the water's edge.

"No way!" he ran up the water to place a hand into it, feeling warmth rather to chill. "I found a hot spring!" He shouted as he quickly stripped off his clothes and hastily folded them to place on a rock behind a bush.

He leaped into the water and felt his pine tingle as the warm water greeted him. Roy settled down around a few boulders shielding him from view at a distance. He took a moment to study the surroundings and found them to be a nice picture. The waterfall was small but large enough to create a soothing ambient sound. The trees that surrounded the springs were still green and bright. The grass hanging by the edges, framing the pool and giving it a glow.

Even the water was clear and crystal. All that was missing was a few white doves to make this place perfect. The black haired man smiled as he sunk a bit deeper under the water, almost drowning himself but enough to conceal himself.

"Hmm?" He opened his eyes upon hearing some footsteps in the distance. "Don't tell me someone else knows about this place too..." He peaked over his boulders to scan the area of the person coming by. What he saw shocked him. "Captain Komamura..."

The wolf captain was approaching the springs and began removing his gauntlets along with every scrap of armor and clothing on him. Soon, the wolf was in the nude, on display for the black haired man to see.

"Oh shit... He's fucking gorgeous..." Roy felt all the blood rush to his both his heads. The sight of the wolf's muscles that were those of a Greek God. The fur that framed it was only adding to the definition of his body's impressive build. The copper color mixed with the crème that went down his muzzle and even further south to his abs. And even beyond that, the one source of pride in all men. It was hard to tell from his distance, but the captain was at an impressive length and thickness, even his sack were a great add on. The whole package appeared to be two plump avocados attached to a very sturdy branch.

Roy could only hope to get away with peaking. And even if he was caught, he could easily turn the situation around at Komamura. Seeing as the black haired man had arrived first, and could fabricate a lie saying he was wondering who had arrived. He watched intently as the captain sat at the water's edge and let his legs dip in the spring. The wolf leaned back and sighed in relief, being more relaxed than any of his squad members had seen him. A smile plastered in his furry face as he closed his eyes and enjoyed nature all around him. Unknown to the pair of light brown eyes that was indulging at the sight.

_'He does have a tail?!' _The peeping tom was wise enough to keep his words as thoughts, as not to ruin the wolf in his relaxation and give away his pervy moment. _'What's he doing...?' _Komamura had straightened up and look straight as his lap. No, more specifically his own soft member. He spat in his hand and gripped his length. _'No way!'_

Indeed, it was what Roy had assumed. The captain was masturbating. His soft length soon stiffened up and was at full attention. The wolf moaned a bit as he enjoyed the company of himself, and the subject at hand. Roy was practically drooling, not only did he love the sight of the naked captain, he's getting a free show of him jacking off. But he wished he could be over there assisting him. But alas, he could only look at the moment and not touch... Komamura at least, but the human had a little relieving he had to do himself. The two were in sync, their hands moving at the same pace as one peeked at the other. Eventually the captain was rushing, even growling as he did so.

The black haired man was loving every noise coming out of the wolf, it would have been better if he was the cause for his pleasure. Though he was just as satisfied watching. Roy closed his eyes as he bit his tongue to suppress himself from giving away himself when he came, coating the rock he hid behind in his seed. The human dunked himself in the water and still watched as the wolf reached his peak, arching his back as he grunted and shot his load a good five feat. Thick ropes of white soaring out to fall in the spring's water. _'He must've been pent up for a while to shoot that much in one load... still, I wouldn't mind drowning in that stuff.'_

The black haired man was about to take his leave until he heard the captain speaking to himself.

"That's the fifth time in a row that it's gone that far... I really need to find an alternative this." He sighed as he submerged himself into the water.

_'He's looking for another way? I could get to be with him... but not now, I can't let him know I was peeping.'_ Roy made his way out of the hot spring and hoped that the roar of the waterfall would be enough noise to silence his footsteps as he made his escape.

* * *

The next morning the black haired man got ready as quick as he could. He not only wanted to get to the paperwork job on time, but he just wanted to see if he could hint at Komamura about his needs. If not, just the sight of the captain will remind him of the events of yesterday.

"I'm definitely heading back to those hot springs..." He smiled as he came closer to Komamura's office. Roy knocked on the door and announced his presence.

"Come in." Even the loud tone in the wolf's voice brought nostalgia storming back at the black haired man. Though it was strange calling it nostalgia seeing as it was just a while ago. But it was still in the past, and recalling anything from the past is still considered nostalgia.

The newcomer opened the door and walked in, a wide smile still firmly placed on his face. Without any instruction from Komamura, Roy pulled the chair closer to the desk and cut the stack of papers in half to begin.

"Good morning captain, did you have a nice day yesterday?" He asked, giving a subtle hint about his actions.

"Good morning, Aotsuki, and it was adequate, why do you ask?" The wolf's stare bore into the young man, his golden eyes prying at every detail of his helper. Roy remained unfazed by the scanning eyes, his demeanor stayed the same, not giving a single detail about what he knew.

"I was just wondering, I figured we should continue having a conversation seeing as yesterday's was rudely interrupted." The black haired man ran a hand through his hair and scratched the back of his head as he laughed.

"Why do you pretend to keep a smile even in serious situations?" The captain asked, the question had been sitting in his mind since meeting this subordinate.

"Honestly, I don't pretend, it's my actual smile. I don't get why people don't find fun in bad things." Roy noticed that the wolf shuddered at the use of the word bad. "When I get into an argument, I keep smiling because I find it funny, I laugh because a person is wasting their time arguing with me. And it's interesting to see people angry, same for all their emotions... I guess I just love humans." Captain Komamura scoffed at the last statement.

"Still doesn't explain your interest in me." Roy slammed his hands on the desk and glared up at the wolf, grin still intact.

"Doesn't matter what is on the outside, you're still a great person in mind and actions, if that doesn't make you human, then none of us are." The smirk he had softened up to a real warm smile, one that caused Komamura to forget seeing it as a mask to hide ill intent. "Now, back to this paper work."

Roy had sat back down and begun helping the captain with his work. The wolf was a bit stunned by the display of wise words he had, but soon shook himself out of the trance and get back to the subject at hand. After a while, Komamura kept questioning his subordinate's knowledge. _'He doesn't look like it much, but he seems to have a good well of wisdom in his mind... I wonder...'_

"Aotsuki-san... May I ask you something?" The black haired man looked up from the paper he was currently signing and smiled.

"Sure, ask me anything."

"Do you know of any good ways to relieve some stress?" _'This could be my chance.'_

"Yeah, plenty actually. Have you tried drinking tea?" His captain nodded.

"I prefer the warmth of it rather than the burn of alcohol." Roy thought for a moment.

"How about a good book?"

"I've read through my collection over three times." Roy smiled and sighed, falsely showing that he ran out of ideas.

"I dunno captain, maybe you just need to find a girlfriend." The wolf seemed to glare down at him, not taking the joke lightly.

"As if I see myself with any woman." He snarled, his subordinate's smile growing wider.

"Wow Captain, I never expected you to swing that way." Komamura felt the blood in his face get warm and slowly heat up. The embarrassment he was getting causing his mind to fumble over how badly he worded himself.

"I didn't mean it like that, just being with anyone in general..." Roy chuckled and blushed as well.

"I was only kidding Captain, ya don't have to defend yourself. Besides, Ai is Liebe." Komamura wondered about the words he just said, he knew Roy used the Japanese word for love as the first word, but he couldn't understand what the other was. So far the phrase translated to 'Love is Liebe'.

"If you don't mind me asking, what does Liebe mean, and what language does it originate from?"

"Liebe is love in German. I'm saying that Love is Love, doesn't matter who you are with, as long as that love is there, it is surely meant to be." The black haired man closed his eyes and felt the blush spread across his face, the subject of love would always cause him to think deeply and gush.

Captain Komamura saw the red tint in his face and wondered about him.

"Are you alright? You seem to be red, you're not getting ill, are you?" The wolf wasn't really familiar with blushing, he hardly seen other human souls blush or even understand what caused it in the first place. Roy shook his head and felt his cheeks get warmer.

"I'm sorry Captain, I'm just a sucker for love that it just causes me to blush and wonder who I will end up with..."

"Truth be told, I can't imagine seeing you with someone." The wolf shared his thoughts, the young man put on a hurt face and clutched his chest.

"Ow... My pride..." He continued his little act to the point of faking a death, which the Captain oddly found charming, even chuckling a bit at the soliloquy he was voicing out. After the small one man play was over, the young brushed a few strands of his bangs out of his face and looked at the smiling wolf. "I think I found something that helps you relieve stress."

"Oh, what is it?" Komamura asked, oblivious to what the man was suggesting. Roy held his head in his palm and laughed.

"I'm talking about me, they say laughter is the best medicine and this is the first I've seen you laugh, let alone smile." The young man blinked and laid his eyes on his captain, the light brown beginning to soften and shine. "Whatdaya say, Sajin, why don't we finish our work so we can spend the rest of the day together?"

Komamura was a bit taken back by the words Roy had mustered up. This was the first someone wanted to spend time with him, it shocked him to the point that he didn't even notice the use of his first name.

"I would be delighted to spend it with you, Aotsuki-san." Komamura smiled again and put his attention back to the stack of papers.

The rest of the pile seemed to diminish at a faster pace with something to look forward to after it was done. Though he was beginning to wonder why he was looking forward to it, sure it was for stress relief as he asked for, but he couldn't think there was something else behind it. Something to do with that look he got from Roy before. That shine in his eyes that hid another emotion in it.

"Finished!" Roy shouted as he placed the last document on the completed pile. He relaxed in his chair and sighed, not even thinking to look at his Captain's pile. The eased nature of the young man always seemed to confuse the wolf, but he wondered if he ever felt sorrow seeing as he always smiles. _'Now is not the time to be thinking, I must finish this work.'_

Komamura sighed as two minutes flew by as he completed his work. He rose from his desk and stretched, having been seated all day.

"Now that that is finished, what do you want to do today, Aotsuki-san?" _'Time to set my trap.'_

"How does a walk in the woods sound?" Roy's smiled grew as he watched the wolf nod without hesitation. "Awesome, I know a great place."

* * *

After trailing the outer Rukongai and finding their way through the forest, the wolf was beginning to recognize a few things. He had a strange feeling he knew exactly where they were heading. Roy felt his heart beat faster as he heard the roar of the waterfall in the distance. He looked back at his captain, wanting to gauge his reaction to seeing the very same hot springs he masturbated in.

"Behold, a hot spring I found!" The black haired man smiled as he watched Komamura's eyes widen. If the fur wasn't there, his face would've been drained of all color.

"Um, when exactly did you find this place?" The captain asked, hoping he hadn't stop by it when Roy did.

"I found this yesterday..." The young man's voice trailed off as he approached the water and carelessly began stripping. The wolf could only stare at his figure as the young man jumped into the water. He felt the blood rush to his head as he found himself slowly stripping as well, only folding his clothing and placing his armor in a safe spot before joining the human. He felt a bit self-conscious and quickly submerged himself up to his shoulders in the water.

Komamura could only hope that Roy didn't find the hot spring during or after his visit. Especially after, seeing as he fills the hot springs with his own semen.

"So, feel better?" Roy asked, his black hair clinging to his face and dripping wet.

"Oh... I'm not sure, truth be told, I visit here all the time." The Captain replied, keeping bits and pieces hidden.

"Yeah, I know, I saw you here the same time I discovered it was here." Komamura felt his world shatter. "I saw what you did too."

"Um... I think I should go."

"No, I still need to help you relieve stress." The black haired man stared straight into Komamura's eyes. "Sajin, please, I'll make sure you feel great."

The shine in his brown eyes fades and the emotion behind them became clear as the water.

_Lust_

Those light coffee eyes that wanted him, they searched and didn't want a single detail to go overlooked. Those eyes had seen him, and since then had wanted nothing more than a closer look.

"Why is it that you want to help me so much?" The wolf asked, still caught in the gaze.

"I want to make you happy... And I see I'm not the only one." A grin cracked on his face as he made his way to his captain. "You haven't tried to get away or deny me in any way. So you must want this to happen too."

Roy was finally face to face with his Captain, only an inch separated their noses from touching, same could be said with their bodies. Though the black haired man was slowly the closing the distance, and yet the Captain allowed it. The first to of the contact was Aotsuki's hand cupping his muzzle, the next was his lips pressed against his. The wolf felt his mind fade to white, not a single thought could be processed at the moment, even his own body was acting on it's own instinct.

Komamura felt his lips part as he let his tongue lick his subordinate's lips, the young man granted him entry and let the captain to explore his mouth and exchange saliva. The wolf even gripping the black hair of the man to deepen the kiss.

The next touches all were mutual as the Komamura brought the man to sit on his lap, not yet breaking the kiss. Both their hands explored the others' body, Roy feeling the hard muscles hidden by the wet matted down fur. Komamura feeling the smooth skin of the human.

The two broke apart to refill their lungs and grinned at each other.

"Now time to take care of this." The brown eyed man directed to the large erection that the was poking out of the water much like a shark fin. "Maybe we should get on a boulder for better leverage..."

The wolf understood and scooped up the young man into his arms and carried him off, bridal style, to the same location Roy was peeking from yesterday. Komamura sat on the rock and hovered the young man above his throbbing member.

"Are you ready?" The black haired man nodded and felt the head tease his hole. He could feel that his Captain was leaking a lot of pre and using it to lubricate his penetration. Then the head made it's way in slowly, taking care not to stretch him out too fast. Roy could feel the quick pulse of the wolf, which only made the moment better.

When Komamura felt comfortable to continue, he thrust lightly to start putting in his length in. By the time he was fully inside the young man, both were red from their beating hearts. Roy straightened out his back only to grunt and unleash his seed on the wolf's abdomen.

"Whoops, sorry Captain..." The young man blushed harder when he saw Komamura scoop up the semen and lap it off his hand. Ignoring the silence from the black haired man, the wolf began to pull out a bit and thrust back into the young man, eliciting a loud yelp of pleasure from him. The yelp only fueled the wolf to keep up with his efforts, every now and then hitting his prostrate.

The two were building up sweat from their time together, the young man nearly close to his climax again along with his Captain. When the wolf reached that peak, he growled and filled the human with his seed, the black haired man soon climaxed again and coated the wolf's abs yet again. The cum slowly dripping down his shaft and coating the boulder in it as well. Komamura pulled out of Roy slowly and let him sit besides him on the rock.

"Hold on, Sajin, I should clean you up." Before the wolf could comprehend what the human was saying, he felt Roy's tongue lap up all the cum off his member. The young man didn't miss a single drop and swallowed every bit left, even his own on the wolf's abs.

"Thank you Roy, I never felt this revitalized in years." Komamura smiled as he pulled his subordinate into his arms.

"We should visit this place again in three days..." The wolf looked down at the young man to see a firm grin still on his face. "I think I drained you of all your sperm for that long." The wolf chuckled and held on even tighter to him.

"I'm glad you were assigned to my squad, Roy."

"Me too, Sajin."

* * *

**Alright, this has been the longest thing I've ever posted so far. I loved writing the whole thing, so I hoped you guys enjoyed it.**


End file.
